The present invention relates to semiconductor pressure sensors and specifically to such sensors which employ the piezoresistive effect of single crystal silicon structures. The basic semiconductor pressure device of the prior art includes a diaphragm portion, having one or more silicon resistor elements of a desired type conductivity, which flexes when a pressure differential is applied across the diaphragm. This diaphragm portion of the pressure sensor is surrounded by a clamp ring portion around the entire perimeter of the diaphragm portion. This clamp ring portion is much thicker and by providing mechanical stability for the pressure sensor enables rigid mechanical connection to the pressure sensor. This silicon pressure sensor is disposed in a housing which enables the production of a pressure differential across the faces of the diaphragm portion. The flexure of the diaphragm portion due to this pressure differential is measured via the change in resistance of the doped resistive element or elements of the diaphragm portion. This resistive change is due to the stress of the diaphragm flexure and is called the piezoresistive effect. Pressure sensors of this type have been described in a Gieles, A. C. M. and G. H. Somers "Miniature Pressure Transducers with a Silicon Diaphragm", Phillips Technical Review, 33, pages 14 through 20, 1973. One problem with silicon pressure transducers of this type is that the piezoresistive elements display resistive changes with temperature as well as the resistive changes with the flexure of the diaphragm.